Pets
Pets are the animals you use to fight in Wild Ones. Currently there is a''' Dog, a Rabbit, a '''Panda, a Monkey, a [[Cat|'cat']][[Cat|',']] a Armadillo, Bat, a Hamster, a [[Platypus|'Platypus']], a [[Dragon|'Dragon']] and a [[Chameleon|'Chameleon.']] There are currently 2 unreleased pets: [[Penguin|'Penguin']] and Hedgehog. Pets Dog pic.png|The Dog|link=Dog Rabbit pic.png|The Rabbit|link=Rabbit Panda pic.png|The Panda|link=Panda Monkey pic.png|The Monkey|link=Monkey 180px-WildOnes_Cat.jpg|The Cat|link=Cat Armadillo.png|The Armadillo|link=Armadillo 130px-Bat.png|The Bat (Members Only)|link=Bat Hamster.png|The Hamster (Members Only)|link=Hamster Platypus (Small).png|The Platypus (Members Only)|link=Platypus Dragon Small.png|The Dragon (Members Only)|link=Dragon 152px-Penguin.png|The Penguin|link=Penguin 163px-Chameleon.png|The Chameleon|link=Chameleon 150px-Hedgehog.png|The Hedgehog|link=Hedgehog Panda *Great Health (Higher than Rabbit and Monkey) (Same as Dog) *Low Jump *Speed a little below Average *Special : Punch - Punch other pet for 400 damage and can knock them really far if used correctly. Dog *Great Health *Same speed with Rabbit and Monkey *Average Jump *Special : Bone : Drop a time-bombed bone that deal a max of 450 damage. Armadillo *Average Health *Speed a little below Average *Average Jump *Special : Dig (Slow) Unlimited Special *Special Is Good For Many Reasons, If Used To Dig A Hole In The Ground To Make Your Opponent Fall In It Hamster *Average Health *Average Speed *Great Jump *Special : Giant *Giant is a good ability for defense! Rabbit *Average Health *Average Speed *Great Jump, Huge with Special *Special can be used to cover distance real fast *Special can be used to go to higher ground fast *Special : Super Jump : A really high jump that can be used in many situation. Bat *Average Health *Average Speed *Huge Jump *Special : None *Can Fly with Jump Monkey *Average Health *Average Speed *Huge Jump *Unlimited Special *Special can be used to jump horizontally depending of the slope of the terrain *Special is good for many situation if used with practice *Special : Climb : Can be activated and deactivated infinitely. When activated, Monkey's move speed *will become slower than usual, but Monkey can climb over all terrain Cat *Average Health *Huge Speed *Almost Perfect Jump *Special is like Panda punch but it is weaker Platypus *Average Health *Speed a little below Average (Almost Average) *Almost Great Jump *Special: Flood, DANGEROUS! *Platypus can survive in water without losing Health Dragon *Almost Perfect Health *Speed same as Platypus *Average Jump *Special ability is Spit or Dragon Breath that can deal up to 600 damage and hit multiple people. *The Dragon can't Fly Chameleon *Great Health *Average Speed *Average Jump *Special ability is Tongue which is used to move Target. Unreleased Hedgehog *Great Health *Average Speed *Average Jump *Special ability is Superspin *Accidentally released. All users who bought the Hedgehog got to keep it. Penguin *Great Health *Average Speed *Average Jump *Special ability is Fishspit which spits out Fish multiple Times inflicting Damage. *Special could be used twice. *The Penguin can survive in water without losing health like the Platypus *Accidentally released. All users who bought the Penguin got to keep it. Trivia * Four weapons are based on a animal but is not a pet in the game, these weapons are Cow, Trout, Spider Bomb, Beehives and Killer Hamster. * When you color the Panda all white the Panda looks like a Polar Bear. * When a pet dies it will break into fragments and will dramatically fade like beehives. * The Dragon does not fly. Category:Contents Category:Pets